


Our Dear, Dead Doctor; Forever You Will Be Good

by Cinder5554



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Hurt, Hypnosis, JackieBoyMan whump, Marvin the Magnificent whump, Other, Schneeplestein Whump, Time Travel, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder5554/pseuds/Cinder5554
Summary: "He was barely a foot away when he finally saw it. His breath was yanked forcefully from his chest, and his eyes watered and burned. There before him, wrapped in a cruel, crimson blanket of blood, laid Henrik von Schneeplestein."After losing a battle against Anti, Marvin and Jackie are in a rush to save Chase and Jameson, who sustained serious injuries in the battle. But without the help of their dear Doctor Schneeplestein, what are they to do? Who will help them? How many brothers will they lose in the process?
Kudos: 2





	Our Dear, Dead Doctor; Forever You Will Be Good

Marvin's breath heaved heavily into the air, jostling his body as he stood shakily in the battlefield that used to be his home. He glanced at Jackieboyman, the only of his brothers still standing. He looked as bad off as Marvin. He heaved tiredly upon trembling legs, blood sliding from various wounds on his pale body. They had lost. Terribly, had they lost.

The glitch had come so suddenly, and he had fought with a ferocity that they'd never expected from him. The 5 egos never even stood a chance. Though, they had fought well. Marvin and Jackie had worked themselves to exhaustion in the fight. The glitch was fast, and worst of all, the glitch was strong.

Marvin's eyes darted around the once-clean room that was now destroyed. Broken pieces of ceiling and wall were scattered along the ground. Broken chairs and tables littered the floors, and with them, broken bodies. He saw Jackie dart across the room to kneel next to where Chase and JJ had been slammed forcefully into the wall, breaking painful holes in it from their impact. They were both unconcious, or... Marvin shook the thought away. He walked shakily forward, taking it upon himself to check on Schneep, whom had also fallen during the battle.

Henrik laid a few meters before him. He was on his side, his back to Marvin as he slowly approached. Marvin wanted to ignore the unnatural stillness. He wanted to ignore the crimson puddle that was pooling beneath the good doctors head. He wanted to ignore the paleness that was all too white, even for him. He wanted to ignore it all, but he couldn't. He couldn't because as he grew closer, the dread in his chest began to grow heavier.

He was barely a foot away when he finally saw it. His breath was yanked forcefully from his chest, and his eyes watered and burned. There before him, wrapped in a cruel, crimson blanket of blood, laid Henrik von Schneeplestein. Still enough to be a statue and pale enough to be made of snow, and with a long, deep cut nearly halfway through his throat. No breath left his body. No heart warmed his skin. His eyes were open, glazed and empty as they stared blindly towards the ceiling. They were pale blue, the whites horribly bloodshot, and the light dreadfully missing from them. His mouth was opened too, decorated with the same crimson that seeped into his messy hair and once-pristinely cleaned clothes.

Marvin kneeled down shakily, falling to his knees in the last moments. He grabbed his younger brothers' shoulder and turned him on his back. The image was clearer to him now, and far more horrendous then he had expected. Schneeplestein's hands ware caked in blood, and his throat sported bright red scratches, as though in his last moments he had tried to pull the skin together. As though he had tried to save himself. Marvin reached his shaky hands towards the doctor, pulling him softly into his lap. He held him tightly against his chest, assuring the corpse that, in this moment, he would be safe. Then Marvin cried.

He sobbed quietly into the blood-stained hair of the all-too-familiar doctor. He shook and shivered with raw grief and regret, it wrapped around his heart like a python and took his breath away. He was barely aware of the pattering of feet approaching quickly from behind. "Chase and Jameson are in bad shape, Marv. How's Schneep? He's the only one who knows-" He heard the hero trail off as his blue eyes finally pulled away from the two unconcious boys and landed on the scene before him.

Jackie kneeled down, unable to tear his eyes away from the pale doctor. "Oh, Schneep..." He whispered, reaching a gloved hand out to gently shut the corpses eyes. His hand ran through the muddy brown locks of his hair for a moment before he pulled his hand away. His glove was now stained with blood. The blood of his beloved brother. He wanted to sob, he wanted to scream, he wanted to believe that none of this was happening, but he couldn't. He had work to do. "M-Marvin." He began softly, his voice shaky. "I...I know this is hard, but Chase and JJ need us. Without Schneep, we have to figure out how to help them, or we may lose them too." He murmured honestly to Marvin.

Marvin pulled his face out of Henrik's hair, and he stared up at Jackie through his cracked cat mask. "Chase and JJ...How bad..?" He whispered, and Jackie shook his head. "Bad." He answered darkly. Marvin looked across the room at them, his chest tightening at the way they both dripped with blood and breathed ever so softly into the dusty air. The magician nodded slowly, then his face hardened, "I don't know healing magic." He admitted guiltily, his breath hitched, " I-I mean, I never thought I would need it! We've always had Schneep, we-we've never had to- we couldn't-!" Jackie cut him off softly, "Marvin, breathe... It's okay, we'll...We'll figure something out." He murmured.

Marvin stared at his broken brothers for a moment, then his eyes shifted back to Schneep. His eyes lit up with an idea. "I know what we could do!" He exclaimed. Jackie looked at him with a worried curiosity, "What is it?" He asked hopefully. "We could go get Schneep!" He exclaimed. Jackie grew worried, "Marv, Schneep's-" Marvin cut him off. "I know! I mean...We could go back in time, grab Schneep, and get him to fix 'em up." Jackie nodded, "That's not a bad idea, but can you do it?" He questioned. Marvin hesitated, but eventually he nodded. "Yeah, I've got this."

Jackie was thoughtfully silent for a moment, "But, what'll he do when he sees, ya know..." He gestured to the corpse in Marvin's shaking arms. Marvin nodded slowly, "Yeah... that's a problem..." He mumbled. "Hypnosis." Jackie said after a moment of silence between them. Marvin stiffened, "But..." He trailed off, swallowing loudly. "Right, okay." Jackie frowned, "Marvin, if you don't want to-" Marvin cut him off quickly, " No, no! It's fine." He glanced back at Chase and Jameson, neither of which had moved in the long moments that they'd laid there, broken and helpless. Marvin wiped the tears out from under his mask and stood. He looked at Jackie with determined eyes, glowing blue with power. "Let's go save our brothers." He hissed, holding out his hand and focusing on a portal, a portal to yesterday, when everything had been fine.


End file.
